Big Time Mystery
by SarahTheUnicorn
Summary: Kendall's boyfriends are dying off by a secret killer, he's scared to love again and dosen't want to hurt anyone. will Logan change his mind, or will he be alone forever? DISCLAIMER: I still do not own BTR
1. The First Prey

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She was walking down the street, Blood on her clothes, hair over her face to discise her face, walking towards her next victim. She had a knife in her hand, already covered in blood.

"What are you doing?" the man said. She kept on walking towards him "Are you looking for your mommy?" again she said nothing just kept on walking "Little girl, where did you get that knife" he said his eyes widening. He started to slowly walk backwards, but she saw him move

"Nuh uh" She said "Stay right where you are" she said to him as he stopped moving

"Please don't hurt me" he said in a worried voice "I have a family to go home to" she smiled.

"I do to, but now that you've seen me I can't let you go anywhere" she said in an entertained voice. She set off running towards him then leapt up into the air and jumped onto him. "Well"

"Please" he said "I won't tell anyone, just please"

"Nope" she smiled and plunged the knife into his chest. The man screamed. She pulled it out and pushed it back in again. He screamed again. "So, how ya goin'?" she said to the dead man as she laughed

...

Kendall and his family were walking down the street to go to the market. "What is that?" Kendall said pointing to something in the middle of the road "Oh my god, Mom" his mom walked over to the something in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god" she said 'Kids go into the shop" she walked closer to the dead body and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Um I was walking down the street with my kids and there is a dead body in the middle of the road"

"Oh um where are you?"

"Were on third"

"Okay we will be there soon to investigate" the police man said and hung up

"Mom?" Katie said "What is that?"

She said nothing just walked into the shop with the kids and waited for the police investigation scene to arrive.

...

"Okay kids," Jennifer said "Everything's been taken care of and they have identified the body"

"Who was it?" Kendall asked

"I'm sorry" she said

"What? Was it one of my friends?" he said sadly

"Dak" she said

"No" he said "Please no"

"I'm so sorry Kendall" Katie said trying to sound serious

"No" he said crying "Why, why did it have to be him?"

"It's gonna be okay big brother" she said to him

"I'm gonna go sleep" he said walking towards the staircase and to his room.

...

The next day Kendall went to school, because his mom made him.

"Hey Kendall, we heard about Dak" James said

"Yea," Carlos said "Are you Okay"

"Dak? Who's Dak?" Kendall said masking his pain

"Kendall, do that it's only gonna hurt more" Carlos said to him "C'mon, it's the first day of the school year maybe you can meet someone new?" James said to him

"Doubt it" Kendall said back to him "no one likes me"

"C'mon let's go to class

...

"Kids, we have five new students here, I would like you to make them welcome" the teacher said "This is Jett, this Tyler, this is Neil, this is Logan and this is Zach" He look at them all they were all attractive. He would be happy with any of them. He just wanted Dak "And Zach you can sit here next to Kendall, Kendall this is Zach, I would like you to show him around" she said to him

"Okay" he said sadly

"Kendall? What's wrong?"

"Dak"

"Kendall cheer up buddy" Carlos said to him

"I can't he said "I loved him, and now he's gone"


	2. I Know You

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**I really wanted to write more. So here is the next chapter**

It had been seven weeks since Dak's death and Kendall had partly gotten over it. He had become friends with Zach and he started to like him. He was told by his mom that he had to go somewhere so he went to James' house with him and Carlos.

"So, Kendall, how you liking Zach?" James asked him

"He's okay" Kendall said his cheeks starting to go rd

"Naw, does Kendie Wendie have a crush?" he said

"No! Where is Carlos with the food?" Kendall asked

"He probably got caught" James started guessing

"Yea"

...

"Katie, listen to me, I have someone coming over tonight for school and I do not want you to scare him away. You got it?" Kendall told his sister

"Yea" she replied just before there was a knock on the door.

"That's him" he said exited

"HIM?" Katie said "Mom let you have a boy over? You are so lucky"

"I know" he said as he opened the door "Hey Zach" he said smiling

"Hey Kendall" he said as he walked in

"Zach this is Katie, my sister I was telling you about"

"Hey Katie" He said walking up to her and shaking her hand. At that moment she decided, she did not like him.

"I'm leaving" She said as she walked up the stairs

"Okay?" Zach said "Well we gonna do out work? Or are you gonna keep staring at me?" he said clicking his fingers in Kendall's face

'Wha?" he said snapping out of it

"C'mon let's go do our work" he said tugging Kendall's arm

"Yea" he said starting to walk upstairs "Let's go"

...

"Okay Kendall, I gotta go now" Zach said to him

"Okay then" Kendall said getting up. They walked downstairs and he led him outside. "Bye" he said waving to him. Kendall closed the door and walked upstairs to Katie's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" she said

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so"

"Just let me inside, I want to talk to you"

"FINE" she yelled. Kendall walked in "I know why he left"

"Oh my god please tell me"

"Because you kissed him"

"Oh yeah... wait how-"

"I am going downstairs. I'm hungry"

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me"

...

Zach was walking down the street alone. It was dark and he was listening to music and didn't hear her sneaking up behind him. She grabbed him in an arm lock around his neck and he started screaming. She held the knife up to his neck "Shut up or I will do it" he stopped screaming and instead he started squirming, trying to get out of his grip

"Please" he said "Let go"

"Nope. That's not gonna happen" she started laughing

"Please" he started crying. She tightened her grip and he started screaming "Please!" he screamed louder. She slit his thought

"I said shut up or I will do it" she laughed "They never believe me do they?" She started laughing and walked of "My work here is done"

...

Kendall was driving into School on Wednesday. He pulled into the car park and parked. He got out grabbed his bag and walked to his locker. When he got there, there was a boy waiting there for him.

"Hi" he said

"Hi? Who are you?" Kendall asked him

"I'm Neil" he replied

"Oh yeah" he said as he remembered who it was. He did look familiar "Would you like something?" Kendall asked opening his locker

"Yea" he replied "I heard you were gay"

"Yeah. You aren't gonna pay me out are you?"

"No. I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Uh. Sure"

"Well I'll talk to you later"

"Okay" he said as Neil walked off. Just then Carlos and James walked up to him.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Carlos asked

"Neil" he replied

"Neil?" James asked

"Yeah" Kendall said "I think he just asked me out" he said grabbing his stuff out of his locker and closing it.

"Ooh" Carlos said. James nudged his shoulder and Carlos pushed him away "So when are you goin out with him?"

"Dunno yet, we're gonna talk later"

"I told you that you would find someone" James said

"Yeah. Whatever" he said "Well let's get to class. I don't wanna be late" they started walking to their class that they all had together. The same one that Zack had. After a few minutes of class Kendall and Zach were meant to be presenting next.

"Zach, Kendall. You're up next" the teacher said

"Uh, Zach is not here"

"Oh" she said "Where is he?"

"I dunno, he never said anything about not being here"

"Well then you can present on your own"

"He took the stuff with him to finish some things with it"

"Okay then, next up we have..." she said looking down at the sheet

"James and Carlos"

...

"Hey Kendall" Neil said as he walked up to him

"Hey Neil" Kendal smiled "So where and when are we going?"

"Okay so if you give me your number and text me your address I will come pick you up" He said getting his phone out and passing it to Kendall, Kendall did the same. "Okay so I pick you up around seven-ish"

"Okay" he said opening his locker to get out his books for his homework "I look forward to it"

"Seya later" Neil said walking off to his locker"

"I'm sorry Dak" he said quietly to himself "I need to move on"

...

Kendall had just texted Neil his address and he was on his way to pick him up. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" Kendall said

"Hey big brother" she said

"Wasup baby sis?"

"I was just asking if you were okay?"

"Katie it happened weeks ago"

"No, I'm not talking about that"

"What are you talking about then?"

"Zach"

"What about him?"

"He was killed after he left the house the other night" she explained "It was on the news"

"Oh come, on" he yelled "What's gonna happen next? All the guys I have liked since I was 14 have been killed!" He opened his eyes up wide "Neil"

"Don't be like that" she said to him "We don't know that"

"I suppose" just then there was a knock at the front door. "That'll be him" Kendall said escorting Katie out of his room and he walked downstairs and opened the door "Hey" he said to Neil

"Hey" Neil said back to him "You ready to go?"

"Um. My mom and sister wanted you to come in and meet you first" Kendall told him moving aside as Neil walked inside. Kendall led him to the living room where Katie and his mom were waiting.

"Hello" Jennifer said to Neil

"Hey Mrs. Knight, nice to meet you"

"Jennifer" she corrected him

"Okay. I take it that you are Katie?"

"Yup" she said "And you're Neil?"

"Yeah"

"Sit down" she said patting the seat next to her "Let's hear something about you"

"Okay then um...

...

"That was the best date ever" Neil said to Kendall

"Yea I agree"

"It was even better because it was you I was with" he said. Kendall started blushing "You are so cute" he said causing his face to go deep red. Neil leaned in to kiss him.

"Ha ha um" He leaned in to kiss Kendall again this time for even longer then they parted.

'_That was a great date' Dak said_

'_Yeah it was'_

'_It was great because it was with you' He said to Kendall as he started blushing then leaned in to kiss him 'Best first kiss ever' Dak said causing him to blush even more._

"Kendall" Neil said waving his hand in Kendall's face "Kendaall"

"Wha?"

"What were you thinking bout?"

"Oh nothing"

"C'mon you can tell me anything"

"It was nothing"

"Okay then bye" he said Kissing Kendall's forehead

"Bye"

...

He was walking around his house his parents were still out and Neil was sitting on the lounge watching T.V

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, BORING, nope" he said flicking through the channels. Then he heard a sound coming from the kitchen "Hello?" he turned back around then he heard another sound "Hello? Anybody there?" then from behind the counter she stood up her hair over her face like usual "So you're the killer huh? I would have thought that you would be a bit taller and a bit more boy"

"Well that's definitely the way to save your life"

"So"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just talk"

"Nope"

"I have set myself strict rules, Neil"

"Hey"

"What now?"

"You sound familiar"

"No I don't" she argued

"Yeah you do" he said standing up. She opened a drawer and found tons of sharp knives. She planned on leaving them there when she left, lucky she gloves she thought to herself. She grabbed five out and threw one at him.

"Hey!"

"Yes? Would you like something?"

"Why do _you_ want to kill me? What did I do?"

"Well maybe you can think about it when you're dead?"

"No"

"Too bad!" she said throwing another. He doges and she threw three more. And h dodged them all. She grabbed one much bigger knife hopped onto the counter and jumped at him but he was too slow to get out of the way, and was tackled to the ground. "So" she said "Do you wanna be rude again or..."

"Nah I'm good" he said flicking her hair out of her face so he could see who it was.

"Oh my god K-" he started and she lifted his shirt and started to cut from his stomach up to his chest. He started screaming

"Oh my god shut up"

"How the fuck can I do that?" he yelled and his parents walked inside the house. She stabbed him twice the run and jumped out of the window and set of running.

"Oh my god" his mother said "Call the police"

**I'm gonna upload another tomorrow coz I have an idea and don't wanna forget so, yeah. I would like to thank bubzchoc for all **

**His/ Her reviews. Thanks**


	3. You Are Strong

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Kendall!" Katie yelled at him "Get up!"

"No" he mumbled "I can't

"Why?" she asked. Whenever he said that he meant it. Literally. He moved his arms, legs and head "JAMES" she yelled and he came running through the door "Fix this"

"No" he said to Katie

"James" she yelled

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled into the pillow

"KENDALL!" his mom yelled from downstairs "GET UP!"

"Fine" James said "I'll help

...

"Class" the teacher said "Quiet down" then the class all shut up "We have an emergency assembly today, everyone to the gym" the class all got up and started walking to the gym. Most of the classes were already in there sitting down. He saw James and Carlos already sitting down so he went to sit in the spot they saved between them.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey" they both said

"Quiet down!" the principal said for probably the tenth time "I have called this emergency assembly to warn you all about the three deaths of our former students, Dak, Neil and Zach" Kendall's eyes started to water "I do not understand why this is happening to the students and would like to ask that if anyone knows what is going on to come and speak to me" Kendall raised his hand "Yes?"

"The three boys that have died all died after they left my house" started to cry "And I have no idea why this is happening to me"

"Okay" a police officer said "Thank you for your input" Kendall tried to smile while James and Carlos tried to comfort him.

...

Kendall was in his room on his guitar writing a song that James asked him to write so he could sing it to a girl.

"Could I hear some?" James asked him

"Sure" Kendall said. He started playing the song then started singing.

"Great" he said "So um about Neil..."

"No" he yelled "I don't wanna talk about him or the others, just go" he said pointing to the front door. James got up and left.

"Hey big brother"

"Hey baby sister, what's up?"

"Nothing" she said sounding bored "I wanna do something I'm bored"

"What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go to the park?" she said "I wanna go hang out with my friends, they asked me to come if I could"

"Okay, go get in my car"

"Yes sir"

"Don't get smart or I won't be taking you anywhere"

"Okay, okay"

"I'm gonna go drop you of then go next door to Carlos' house"

"He lives next to the park?"

"Yeah"

They both went outside and hopped into Kendall's car. For the whole car ride no one said anything until they got there

"Here we are, when you are finished just come next door to Carlos' house and we'll go home"

"Okay" she said. He leaned over to kiss her forehead "Bye big brother"

She got out of the car and walked over to the group of girls at the playground and Kendall got out and went over and knocked on the front door to Carlos' house.

"Hey bud" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall "Sup?"

"Katie's at the playground I'm waiting for her here"

"Okay?" he said moving aside "Do you wanna play the Xbox?"

"Sure" they walked over to the lounge and they grabbed a remote and turned on the Xbox. They were playing the game they usually played with James. A few hours passed and there was a knock on the door. Kendall got up to answer it "Hey baby sis, you ready to go home?"

"No. I wanna play this with you guys"

"Okay?" they both sat down on the lounge and she grabbed a remote and continued playing.

...

She was walking into an old abandoned warehouse where she mapped out all the boys who were a threat to her brother. She was Katie Knight. Her mission, to protect her brother's heart. The wall was covered in pictures of all gay or Bi boys on the entire school, in the middle there was a picture of Kendall. She grabbed a pen and she crossed of three boys. Dak, Zach and Neil.

"I'm only trying to protect you Kendall" she said as she opened up a drawer with a gun inside. She knew the police were after her after the whole incident with Neil. The parents saw the appearance of her discise. She had her gun in her back pocket, her knives in her belt and one in her hand, her hair over face. She was walking down a street, a busy one. She was looking for trouble. She was still bored, looking for fun. She didn't know what was going through her mind when she got this idea. Someone looked over to her she recognised them. It was Neil's mom and Nil's dad with a bunch of policemen "Hey boys" she said holding up her knife

"Put your hands up" the policeman said

"Can't do that" she said. She grabbed the next person that walked in front of her and put the knife around their neck "Ever she smiled "Put your guns down" she said using her other hand to grab her gun and pointing in at the policeman who was speaking to her

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said "Put that down"

"Nope" she said shooting the speaking policeman and stared running with the person she still had in her hand

"Who are you?" The boy said

"The person that's protecting her big brother"

"And why do you need me?"

"I know that you are gay" she said to him still running whilst carrying him

"Yea?"

"You are gonna get close to him and be with him"

"Who is he?"

"Kendall Knight"

"Oh" he said "I was gonna get close to him anyways. I actually like him" she stopped running and put him down "Man you are strong"

"Well, I do a lot of stabbing"

"Um. Are by any chance the tiny suspect killing those boys every once and a while?"

"No I'm just a little girl carrying a gun and a bunch of Knives"

"Fine" he said "Can I go now? Or could you drop me off?"

"Where are we going?"

"I live down the road from the junior school"

"Pedo" she muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" she said picking him up and then started running

...

She got home and her mom was in the living room pacing the floor. She walked inside her mom stopped and walked up to her.

"Where have you been missy?"She said worriedly "You know there is a killer on the loose"

"I was at my Friends house" she lied

"Tell me next time"

"Whatever" she said walking upstairs and went to knock on Kendall's door.

"No don't do that" he mom said "He's got someone over he's doing a project" she ran into her room and went to the wall separating their two rooms. She moved a jewellery box and behind it, there was a hole, she could see into Kendall's room. This is how she knew about him kissing Zach. She looked through the hole and saw him in the with a boy.

"Doing a project" she said "If you know what I mean" she laughed. They were on Kendall's bed. Kissing. No not kissing. Making out. She was trying to hold back her laugh but couldn't do it she ran out her room and downstairs and let it all out.

"KATIE!"She heard Kendall yell from his room

"YES?" She asked

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY" she running up the stairs making as loud as she could. She burst into the room and saw that they were still Making out "Hey guys" she said causing them to part. They were both blushing as his mom walked in

"Uh. I'm gonna go now"

"Idiot" she said leaving the room

"Uh close the door" Kendall said

"Can't do that" she smiled at him. I like him she said. She knew who it was. Jett Stetson "Hey Jett"

"How does she know my name" he whispered to Kendall

"Easy. I know everyone's name"

...

"Hey Jett" she said walking the down the street following Jett

"Ah" he said "I've got it now"

"Huh?"

"You're the killer"

"Yea" she said "And you can't run"

"I can so" he said "You don't know where I live"

"Oh contraire" he smiled

"What? Do you just have the names and home addresses of all the gay and bi guys in school or something?"

"Actually..."

"Wow"

"Now bye bye" she said running at him "Never talk to a killer"

"Shit" he said as she jumped and landed on him "Ow" he said "That was rude"

"I'm killing you. Who cares?" she asked

"Me" he said. She shook he head and stabbed him.

"That's for touching my brother" she said. She stabbed him again "That's for kissing him" and again "And that's for making out with him"

"But what did I do" He whispered with his last breath

"Go near my brother" she said and spat on him "Next time go slow. Oh wait; there will be no next time! Because you're dead!" she said running to the warehouse. She walked inside and grabbed the pen "one down none to go" she said leaving the warehouse and then running home.

...

It was the last day of the school week and Kendall on his way to school. Katie was already at the school gates as she saw Logan driving past.

"HEY!" she yelled to him. He looked at her and stopped a little further down the road "Are you gonna talk to him today?"

"I was thinking about it" he said "But I can't I'm not very good with the guys"

"I know what you mean. I'll come with you" she said getting in the car. He started driving again to get to school

"Don't you think someone would notice that you aren't at school?"

"No. I've got it covered"

...

Kendall was walking to his locker and Katie decided the time was just right. She pushed Logan towards Kendall. He bumped into him and dropped all his books.

"Sorry" Logan said as he looked up at the green eyed beauty.

"It's okay" He said smiling "Kendall" he said holding his hand out. Logan took it and shook it.

"Logan" He staring into Kendall's eyes

"Hello?" he said waving his hand "Anyone there?"

"Wha?" he said confused "I'm here" he said causing Kendall to laugh "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out some time?"

"You do know what happens to the guys that leave my house after the first date?"

"Please?"

"I-I I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me"

"Kendall, please?"

"I have to go" he said walking off. He walked back over to Katie who sitting down in a space between some lockers. When she saw Logan she stood up and walked to him.

"Well?"

"He's scared that I might get hurt"

**I will upload more tomorrow. I like this story.**


	4. My Name Is Not Hayley!

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"What do you mean he's scared you might get hurt?" She yelled

"Well every guy he goes near dies!" He said "You've scared him

"What are we gonna do?"

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"You gotta fake your death"

"Oh. Great thinking!"

"But how?" he asked

"Yeah. Because if they 'kill me' they will have the whole news team on me and they can easily identify me"

"Ransom" Logan yelled

"What?"

"A ransom note"

"Oh yeah. We can make one saying um 'I have had enough of this life' uh 'I have decided I'm gonna kill myself' Uhhh"

"Oh well we could always have a fake body"

"Yeah! I could kill someone and use their body!"

"Yeah! Wait what?"

"Never mind leave it to me. You make the note. Make sure to give them the address. Wear gloves when you make it"

"I know" he "Let's head out" he said walking to his locker

"Okay. I will be in one town over from here. Uh... looking for someone"

"I know what you will be doing" he said "Just. Don't get caught. It's still daylight"

"Don't you mind me" she said climbing up the drain pipe and running away. Logan closed his locker, put his stuff in his bag and walked towards the car park. He got in his car and started driving.

...

She was walking around in the school looking for a girl that looked kind of like her. Then a group of girls walked up to her.

"Hayley! Where have you been all day?" one of the girls said

"Wha?" she said to them as they pulled her toward the school. She now knew there was some kid that looked like her. And her name was Hayley.

"C'mon were late for the school play practise" they said trying to pull her "Hey what gives?" one of the others said grabbing her other arm as they managed to get her into the assembly hall. Then they saw the real Hayley and they let go of her "Oh. Sorry" she said to Katie as they ran off to the real Hayley. After their rehearsal had finished she then followed Hayley when she was walking home. It was dark so she went straight bag to her normal killings.

"Hey" she said the girl just sped up "HEY" the girl turned around

"What?" she said. Katie walked under a street light "Wow. You look exactly like me"

"And that is why I'm here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Let me make this easy" she said and she pulled out a knife and held it in her glove cover hands "I'm gonna kill you"

"What?"

"You heard me" she said and the girl started running. She wasn't very fast.

"Please"

"Nope you are gonna die. Tonight" she laughed. She sprung off the ground and landed hitting the girl and pushing here straight on her back

"Please" she said crying. Katie turned her over.

"Nope. Like I said you are gonna die tonight"

"But why?"

"None of your beeswax"

"Well if your gonna kill me it kinda is"

"Stop talking" she said bringing the knife up to her neck "I will"

"Hey aren't you that killer from a few towns over?"

"Well yea" she smiled brining the knife to touch her neck

"Oh" she frowned "Shit"

"Shh Language missy" she said

"Just. Please"

"Any last words?" Katie asked her

"Yea just tell my mum" she said just before she started screaming. Katie slit her through.

"Shut, up" She said picking the girl up just as her parents came running out of the house right next to her. The mother screamed. Katie set off running away back home. She got a call from Logan when she was halfway home. She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Yeah?" she said

"I've finished making the note. Have you found out girl yet?"

"Yeah I'm on my way back"

"Send me a pic?" he asked

"Okay" she said before she hung up. She took a picture and sent it to him. She got her text from Logan

'Eww' then another 'Did you have to put that in it?'

'Yeah'

'Oh well hurry up and get back here, I can't believe I agreed to this'

'I'm on my way' she texted him as she put it back in her pocket and she as she set off running again. A little while later she got to the area that the warehouse was in. She stopped running as she saw a policeman.

"Shit" she mumbled. She got out her gun, put the silencer and shot the policeman. She got up and picked up the body and walked into the warehouse to put down the girl's body, then she walked back outside and saw Logan walking toward the warehouse.

"Dude?" she said

"And you killed a policeman" he said

"I needed to get inside"

"You have chloroform in your pocket!" he pointed out

"Well he was looking toward me holding a gun"

"He saw you?"

"No" she said walking over to the bushes and dumped the policeman. She walked back to Logan grabbed him are and pulled him inside.

"Again. Why did I agree to help you do this?"

"Well do you wanna get with my brother?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then do what I say!" she said "Okay. You got the letter with you?"

"Yeah" he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Katie "So how-"

"Leave that to me" she said walking out of the warehouse.

"Well can I come with?"

"No it's too dangerous for... Um. _You_" she said.

"Hey!"

"No offence" she said "Wait I take that back"

"Humph" he said

"Shut it" she said as she continued walking to the Police station.

Meanwhile

Kendall was sitting in his room playing his guitar. He was writing a song.

"I can feel it in the air" he sang as he write it down "I like the truth but love the dare, living life like it's a vacation, oh, ohh, we are golden like the sun never, never and we all stay young" he write down too.

"Kendall!" his mom called

"Yeah?"

"Come get dinner"

"Coming" he said getting up. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen "Where's Katie?"

"Friend's" she said "Come get your dinner" he went and got his dinner.

...

Kendall put his dishes in the sink and walked back out to the lounge and he got halfway up the stairs before Katie and Logan burst in the house laughing.

"Hey big brother" Katie said as she high fived Logan

"Hey baby sis"

"Baby?" Logan Laughed

"Shut up you"

"Hey Logan" Kendall said

"Hey Kendall" Logan smiled

"Hey Logan let's watch T.V" Katie said

"Kendall care to join us?" Logan asked him

"Sure" Kendall said walking back down the stairs. There was an emergency news report on.

"Turn it up" Kendall said as they news reported said that the killer had been found dead "Bout time"

"Calm down" he said

"Yeah. Let's see who it was"

'The killer has been found dead in a warehouse. Inside of it there was a wall covered in pictures of boys from the middle school here. The killed was found to be a girl aged 11 named Hayley Bitters, daughter of Reginald and Lisa Bitters'

Katie looked over to Kendall who was smirking "Don't go do anything stupid" Katie said to him

"I won't" he said getting up. He walked over to the kitchen got out a knife "I'm just gonna go. Out"

"Hey! What are you gonna do with that?" Logan said to Kendall. He ignored him and walked out of the house.

"Did I mention I was also protecting Kendall from a killer who is one of the boys from your school?"

"Is that what those pictures are for?"

"Yeah. Now let's go"


	5. Correction! Boyfriend

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Okay so who is the next suspect?" Logan asked

"Don't matter right now. We need to find Kendall before either he is found or before he tries to kill the parents" Katie told him

"Right" he said "Run!"

"Why can't you drive your car? You aren't exactly light"

"Maybe because my car is in the garage. Plus you carried me here anyway"

"Oh yea"

...

They got to the girls house and Kendall was not yet there. They ended up calling him and he said that he was going for a drive and would be there soon.

"Okay we wait for Kendall" she said

"Then what?" he asked

"Then this" she said pulling the chloroform out of her pocket

"Do you carry that everywhere?"

"Well yea, self defence"

"Weirdo"

"Shh he's here" she said "Stay here" she said walking toward the car. Kendall got out them Katie pounced and put the liquid covered cloth to his mouth and he was out "C'mon get him in the car" she said getting in the driver's seat.

"You can drive?"

"Well, yeah"

"How?"

"I teach myself essentials, I just don't have a licence"

"I still like the whole this with _me_ driving"

"Shut it or you can walk" she said starting the car. She started driving back to the warehouse. After a few minutes of silence they were back at the warehouse. She got out the car, picked Kendall up out the back of the car a brought him inside the warehouse. She took him to a bed in the back corner of the warehouse and put him on it.

"So" Logan said

"What?" she asked

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Well we have to wait for Kendall to wake up and explain everything to him. Well this is gonna be a long wait"

"I'm hungry"

"Yea I don't have any food here"

"Oh" he said sitting down at the end of the bed "why is someone trying to kill Kendall?" Logan asked

"To get to me" she said. They both heard someone clapping

"Smart little girl"

"What do you want? Who are you?" she asked him

"You"

"What? This is all because of that?" she asked "And why do you care?"

"You hurt my little brother"

"Oh. My. God"

"You made him cry"

"He killed my dad" she yelled "What did you want me to do? Just sit there and watch? Clap? Throw a party?"

"Yea kinda"

"So how is he anyway? Still alive? Still in the hospital?"

"No"

"Katie" Logan said

"Shut it" She said pointing at him

"So now you _will_ pay" he said walking toward her

"Nope. I won't actually" She said walking to stand in front of him. She then kneed him in the groin she took a step back as he bent down "Leave now and you will live"

"That was rude"

"Well you're trying to kill my brother!"

"Different" he said and kicked her in the stomach forcing her to fly backwards "You will not win this, little girl" he said walking toward her

"I never give up" she said as she got up "My brother will never get hurt as long as I'm here" she said, now standing up.

"Well things are about to change" he said

"Yes, yes there are" she kicked her leg up to his face knocking him to the floor "Now. If you wanna live you will leave. You wanna end up like your brother?"

"Don't talk about my brother like that" he said getting up and walking away "If you don't leave this family alone you're gonna get it"

"That's what she said" a voice said from behind her. The boy was now gone "Great timing"

"Kendall!" Katie said running to him "I'm sorry for uh... that"

"Did you have to do that though? Where are we?"

"We cannot explain that to you" Logan said

'I need to figure out who that was"

"You mean you don't know who that is? Whose brother did you hurt?"

"Well there was Elliott, James, Uhhh, Paul..."

"Okay, okay"

"I need to figure out which one it was"

"Well" Logan said "Did you see his face?"

"Nope" she said

"Mom" Kendall said getting up and running out of the warehouse

"No" Katie said. She bent down "Get on" Logan got on her back and she started running. She was running faster than usual "He's after my mom" she explained to Logan who looked confused.

"Wow" he said shaking his head "He just doesn't give up" Katie continued running "Faster human, faster!" He said worried for Katie's mom.

"Here" she said handing a gun to Logan "Take my spare gun. If anything happens" Logan nodded his head at what Katie said to him. They got there not long after and as they expected, he was there. The door had been knocked down. They got there just as Kendall ran through the door "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch"

"Calm"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she said as she put Logan down at the door. She ran inside and saw Kendall on the floor with the boy pointing a gun at him whilst he held a knife up to their mom's throat "Drop your weapons!" Katie said as she ran through the door with her gun in her hand. Her mom saw her and had a shocked look on her face

"Take one more step" he warned "And they are both dead"

"Can I not just talk to you" she said. Her mother was still looking at her shocked. Her mom looked into her eyes. Almost as if she was saying something. She saw Logan looking at her through the window. He then quietly opened it as Katie distracted him. Logan stepped through the window; he didn't make a single sound. He balanced himself out then raised the gun to point at him.

"The funny thing is; that you remember all those boys you hurt?"

"Yeah..."

"Well we were all friends at the time that happened so no matter what you will always have someone after you"

"Wait so you're talking about the little brothers of Elliott, James, Paul and... stuff?"

"Yeah. Something like that"

"Great" she sighed  
"Hey" Logan greeted him

"Ahh. You again" He said to Logan

"I'm not happy about you either. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna go and uh" Logan paused. He shot the gun it went right through his head "Yes that's it. Blow your brains out!" he said. Katie laughed. Then looked at her mom.

"Hi mom" she said awkwardly. She looked at Logan "Hi- five! First kill"

"Head shot" Logan yelled

"Excuse me but who are you?" Jennifer said

"I'm a boy trying to save the life of my crush" he said looking at Kendall.

"Mom, Logan. Logan, Jennifer" he said

"Hi Logan"

"Hi Jennifer"

"Oh yea Logan"

"Yeah?"

"Correction"

"What?"

"Not crush. Boyfriend" he said. Logan smiled and walked over to help Kendall up.

"You still my partner?" Katie asked him

"Duh" Logan said

"Partner?" Jennifer asked

"Uh" Logan said

"Well there are a bunch of guys trying to kill Kendall so I am gonna stop hurting boys who have a big brothers and me and Logan are trying to get rid of all of them so that my big brother stays alive" she said in less than ten seconds

"Okay?" she said. She was confused

"Thanks guys" Kendall said to the two of them. He got up and hugged Logan then walked over to Katie and kissed her forehead.


	6. Kendall Crazy Sister Knight?

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**I have been trying to figure out a reason for why Logan agreed to help. I have decided now. It probably gonna be a good plot twist.**

"Kendall, I has decided that you are going to be writing the song for the school dance. You already know the theme, 24/7"

"I know sir, I have already started knowing you were gonna ask"

"How did you know I was going to ask you?" the principal said

"You do every year" Kendall said getting up

"Oh and Kendall"

"Yes sir?"

"I would to like to ask you to sing it this year" he said

"Thank you sir" Kendall said smiling. He walked out of the principal's office and to his locker where Logan was waiting "Hey Logie"

"Hey" he said

"Can you come over to my place tonight?"

"I was gonna anyways"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Katie needed to talk to me about something" Logan said. His phone rang. He held a finger up to Kendall

"Hello?"

"Logan we need you to come into HQ tonight"

"What? Why?"

"We need to talk to you about some girl you need watch out for"

"Well what's their name?"

"Katie Knight"

"What? What did she do?"

"She's wanted by our agency. She's been befriending agents and killing them"

"Well um. You know their brother?"

"Yes. Kendall Knight?"

"We are kind of... you know..."

"She's already befriended you hasn't she?"

"Ya"

"Well we'll sort it out tonight. Come into HQ right after school"

"How long is it gonna take?"

"A few hours"

"Okay. I'm only staying there until five o clock"

"Fine. Be here!" the man said as he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. I can't come over straight away. I'm gonna be with one of my... Uhhh. Friends"

"Okay?"

...

Logan arrived at the FBI HQ. He walked into the entrance and swiped his card across the card scanner and walked into his office.

"Logan" he heard a voice greet him

"Jo" he said back

"Why you here?"

"They wanna talk to me about this kid. You?"

"Same" she said sitting down in a chair "So, You found yourself a man?"

"Yeah" Logan said blushing

"Naw" she said then laughed

"Well what about you?"

"Nope" she said sadly

"Guys" someone said from the hall "Meeting room. Jo and Logan got up and walked to the meeting room. They both sat down next to their work friends.

"Hey Logan" a girl said to him "Haven't seen you here in a while. Where have you been?"

"School" he said "So Lucy, what's up"

"Not much, you?"

"Same. Apart from the fact that I met someone"

"Hm. Wait what?" she asked "Who is he?"

"Uh. I will tell you after the presentation"

...

"... And now the family members of which to stay away from, are brother: Kendall Knight; although one of you already have gotten close. Mother; Jennifer Knight. That is the end you may now go and do whatever you are doing"

"So who is he?" Lucy asked him

"One sec" Logan said "Hey go back one slide" The man who was talking went back a slice "Anyways. His name is Kendall Knight" Lucy looked at him shocked

"Kendall crazy sister Knight?"

"Yeah" he said "You say it like it's a bad thing"

"Well it is. What if she does to you what she did to Dak Zevon? Get close then kill you? Or what if she doesn't like you and kills you right away?" Lucy said to him

"I have been with Kendall for five weeks"

"Dak"

"He was with him for six days"

"And?"

"I'm her best friend!" he yelled "Leave it to me!"

"Calm down"

"She is only protection her brother" he said walking away. He called Kendall and said he was on his way. He wondered why Katie was so violent "Must be something to do with her dad" he said to himself as he pulled into the driveway. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Katie answered it.

"Hey Loges" she said

"Hey Katy" he said walking inside "I'm gonna go tell your brother I'm here" he said walking upstairs. He walked into Kendall's room and saw him on his guitar "Hey"

"Hey Logie" he said "Where were you?"

"I said I was at a friend's house"

"Me and Katie are you only friends"

"Katie and I" he corrected

"Love you too" he said walking up to Logan "Kiss?"

"Fine" he sighed. He leaned in and kissed him "Happy?"

"No"

"Why not Hun?" he said

"I can't finish this song" he sighed "I have to write and sing a song for the school dance"

"Oh that reminds me" he said "When is it?"

"Next week" he said "Hey um Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Duh" he said smiling. He kissed him again "I love you"

"I love you too" Kendall laughed. He sat back down on his bed and patted the bit next to him and Logan sat down.

"So what's it called?"

"24/seven"

"Can I hear some?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head he started playing.

"I can feel it in the air, I like the truth but love the dare, livin' life like it's a vacation, we are golden like the sun never, never and we all stay young, cause we're the here and now generation, try and knock us down, we'll get up every time, we can run this town, so let's do what we like do what we like" then he stopped

"That's all you have so far" he said

"Yeah. I kinda wanted you to help me"

"Okay" he said. He took the book and started to write down words

'All day everyday is a holiday we're alright, 24/7 all day everyday all we gotta sing is live your life 24/7" he write

"I write down what is on my mind"

He started playing his guitar and sung it. He looked to Logan who had already written down the next verse. He kept playing.

"We've got no one to impress lookin' bright no matter how we dress, staying up forever cause there is no wind" he sung. "It doesn't matter where you're from, we're all together here as one, tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again, yea"

"Try and knock us down, we'll get up every time, we can run this town, so let's do what we like do what we like

...

They had finished writing the song and had started to talk to each other.

"So Logie" Kendall said

"Yea?"

"Well if I ask and get a yes, would you sing it instead of me?"

"Duh" Logan said

"Well you wanna practice it?"

"Sure"

...

"Kendall, what would you like?"

"I was wondering, if I could, have someone else sing the song?"

"What? So you don't want to perform?"

"No. I mean. Yes, I wanted to play it and have someone else sing it"

"Oh. Okay, who did you want to sing it with you?"

"Uh, Logan Mitchell"

"Uh. The new kid?"

"Yeah"

"Sure" he said "That reminds me. Have you finished the song yet?"

"Yeah sir" Kendall said getting up "Goodbye sir"

"Goodbye"

Kendall walked out of the principal's office and to his locker where Logan was waiting for him. Kendall smiled.

"Where were you?" Logan asked

"With the principal" Kendall smiled. Logan then got a text it was from Katie

'RUN' he read out

"What?" Kendall said

"Katie texted me" Logan told him "So I guess we gotta run" Logan said grabbing his hand and they set off running. Logan looked back and saw a bunch of guys after them "Keep running" Logan told him. Logan stopped and Kendall stopped "Go" Kendall shook his head "Kendall" he shook his head again. Katie dropped down from the place on the roof she was sitting.

"You guys go" she said. They both started running again "You guys, go where I told you" she had showed them her safe house.

"C'mon we gotta hurry" Logan said speeding up a little

"You do know we both have a car don't you?"

"Exactly. We still have to get to them"

"Fine" they ran a little further and got to Kendall's car. Kendall got in the passenger seat and Logan got in the driver's seat. He was way past over speeding. Within a few minutes they were at the safe house. They both walked inside and locked the doors.

"I love this place, it's so cool"

"Yeah" Kendall said turning to him "What are we doing now?"

"I dunno" he said walking to sit down on the couch "What do you wanna do?" He turned to Kendall

"T.V?"

"Sure" he picked up the remote and Kendall came to sit down. Logan snuggled up to him "Kendall"

"Logie"

"What did the principal say?"

"He said yes"

"Yay" Logan cheered "Kendall"

"Logan"

"I love you" Logan said. Kendall smiled. That was the first time one of them ever said that.

"I love you too Logie"

"You don't have say it because I did"

"But it's the truth" he said. Logan leaned up to kiss his check.


	7. I Know

_**Big Time Mystery**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Been a while...**

Logan and Kendall were on their way back to Kendall's house to meet Katie and talk to her. It was quiet most of the way. Logan had been enjoying his relationship with Kendall; it was almost like paradise... apart from the whole 'people are trying to kill Kendall' thing. He pulled up to the drive way and parked. He killed the engine and got out the car, walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Katie sitting on the couch. She looked freaked.

"Where's Kendall?" Katie asked him

"Right here" he said "Wait. Where is he" he walked to the door and looked outside. He wasn't there. Katie saw the look on Logan's face and jumped up glaring at Logan. She looked outside and she didn't see Kendall.

"Yeah umm where is he?" She asked

"I don't know..."

"If we find him and he has been hurt, I am gonna kick your ass"

"I know" he said walking back out to his car. He stopped when he saw something attached to the door. He pulled it off, unfolded it and read it "Who is Brian?"

"Oh"

"Oh what?"

"Oh shit is what"

"Why?"

"When I was a little younger this kid, Brian, had a massive crush on me. He always being nice to me and buying me things, then one day, another kid asked me out and I said yes after Brian was spending years being nice. The kid asked me out tons of times, but I always said no. There was something about that kid that only I knew about. Me, no one else" She told him still standing at the front door "He had always been cutting himself on his arms, legs stomach and sometimes his face saying 'look what you've done to me' He was a sweet kid"

"Well why didn't you say yes?"

"He had been telling everyone for years that the reason he had no parents was because they were brutally murdered in front of him. They were, you could say he had front row seats"

"What do you mean?"

"_He _killed them. He killed lots of family members, that is if they said no to him"

"Wait. Why didn't he kill you? You said no to him"

"Could you kill someone you love?"

"He killed his parents"

"That love was forced" she told him "He was adopted"

"Oh. So he loved you more than the people who took him in?"

"Yea" she said walking to the car and getting in the driver's seat "I know where to go. Get in"

"Can you drive?"

"Please"

"Fine" he said. He got in and she started driving. The whole drive was silent. They were driving for a long time. Well it seemed like it, it was really boring. Every time he tried to turn on the radio or something, she swatted his hand away. He didn't like it. It wasn't fun, all was, was complete silence.

"Why did you really agree to help?"

"What do you mean? I love Kendall"

"Where were you goin the other day after school?"

"What?"

"I followed you? Where were you going?"

"To a meeting"

"Where?"

"At work"

"Where do you work?"

"The place I had that meeting I told you about"

"You are... difficult"

"Okay"

"Where were you going?" she asked "Why did you really agree?"

"You can't tell Kendall"

"Okay"

Meanwhile

"Who are you?" Kendall had kept on repeating that the whole time he was with him.

"SHUT UP!" it was really getting on his nerves. All Kendall could see was his feet. The rest of him was hidden in the shadows. He was under this one light in the middle of what looked like a shed; he could see lights coming from outside of it from what looked like a house.

"Your mother in there?"

"I swear if you don't shut up-"

"Okay okay" Kendall cut him off with, not wanting to know "You do know they're gonna save right?"

"Sure. They don't know where I am" then, ironically, they saw what looked like headlights coming toward the shed. Really fast "Scratch that"

"I told ya" he said as the boy came forward "How old are you?"

"Not very" he said as two figures got out of the car. Kendall smiled as he saw their faces. They came closer, opened the door and walked in.

"Hey!" Katie yelled "Brian!"

"What do you want?"

"Now, isn't that the most obvious question here?" Logan asked "Let him go"

"Nope" said Brian. Katie looked at Logan.

"Go for it" he said. Katie took the knife out of her back pocket earning a confused look from Logan. Then she ran at Brian.

Logan walked over to Kendall. He knelt down behind him and started to untie the ropes; just as he got it undone they heard a girly scream and looked over to see Brian with a knife going into his stomach.

"God. I thought that was you Katie"

"Nope" she said pulling out the knife "Let's go"

"I'm driving this time" Logan yelled. He looked from Katie to a very confused Kendall.

"You don't know how to drive"

"Meh" she said waving her hand. They all walked out of the door.

"Shotgun!"

"You are so childish" Logan said. Kendall ran to the car and jumped in the front seat "You seem happy"

"Yup"

"Why? You got kidnapped and someone tried to kill you"

"Still happy"

"There was a man killed in front of you"

"And..."

"Oh my god" Katie said face palming. She and Logan then walked to the car and they both jumped in. Logan started the car and started to drive. Kendall was talking to Katie so Logan didn't really get to talk at all until Kendall said he was hungry. Logan drove to the nearest gas station. He pulled up into the car park and stopped the car. They all got out and walked inside.

...

"We need to step up our game, they keep on getting away" a man said "We need to kill him. She killed everyone I loved"

There was a group of men in a room having a meeting and they were all ones of which had been hurt badly by Katie. Some of them she had put at risk, put them in jail for years or killed their family. They weren't gonna just let it slide. She couldn't go unpunished.

"They are too good. His boyfriends a friken FBI agent!" another yelled

"Well then we need to get to him first"

"But how?" a bunch of them said

"Okay here's the plan"

...

"Students as you all know, the school dance is coming up in a couple of days. We have entertainment; food and we also have music, from our very own Kendall Knight" the Principal tole the school. Everyone started talking to discuss things "So remember the date, it is this Friday on the 13th"

"That's unlucky" Kendall said to himself. The principal dismissed everyone and they all started filling out of the hall. Kendall saw Logan walking to his locker and followed him. He saw that Logan was on the phone, he had been fighting with his mother lately.

"Yeah, Okay! - Mom I know! You are always bugging me! Why can't I live a normal life! - No I'm not gonna quit! BYE" Logan said and hung up

"Quit what?" Kendall asked

"My job"

"What job?"

"I've gotta go" Logan said walking away

"Katie isn't here. You can't leave me on my own" he said catching up to him "Get back here"

"I don't wanna talk about my job. It's not a normal teen job"

"Well can we go now?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go then" Logan's phone beeped "Just a sec"

"Hello?"

"We are gonna need you to come in right now"

"But I've gotta drop off my- uh I've gotta drop someone off"

"I don't care come now. Bring them with you"

"Yes sir" h hung up and turned to Kendall "Well I guess you have to come with me"

"Where"

"Work. That was my boss he wants me in now"

"That's what she said"

"Shut up and let's go"

...

"WOW" Kendall said

"C'mon let's go in" Logan said

"Wow"

"Let's go!"

"You work at the FBI!"

"Yeah I know let's go" he said grabbing Kendall's arm "If they say anything about you or your sister, don't say anything"

"Got it"

"Let's go" they walked inside and he swiped his badge and walked through some doors "I'm gonna leave you with some friends" he walked to Lucy's office cubical knowing that both she and Jo would be in there

"Hey Logan" Jo said

"Babysitting time" he said. He let go of Kendall and pushed him onto and chair and ran out the room.

"Hi" Kendall said

"Hi" Lucy said "I'm Lucy, this is Jo"

"I'm Jo"

"I'm Kendall"

"Kendall Knight?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Logan ran back to the room "Hey Logie"

"Don't talk about Katie. Any of you"

"Yup" Kendall said pretending to zip his lips. Logan ran off again.


End file.
